


For A Reason

by Berry_N_Chill



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anna sucks at making a fire, Attempt at Humor, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Stranded Island, Tags will be added, Vaginal Sex, g!p anna - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berry_N_Chill/pseuds/Berry_N_Chill
Summary: Stranded on a deserted island, all Anna really has is her sister Elsa. Her sister, whom she idolizes with all her heart, and can depend on no matter what. How will that love and admiration change, when Anna's burning desires get the best of her?
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 176





	For A Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm not dead I swear! I'm sorry guys for the months of no new updates, as you all know, the world understandably has gone crazy. Things have been busy as hell, and it's been hard to focus and find time to write. But, as we are left with not much to do anymore, now is an important time to entertain people, no matter the form. This took me so long to write out, cause the first time I went through it, I didn't execute it the way I wanted, and I needed to redo it. Like, redo a lot of it. Anyway enough from me, hope you enjoy everyone.

When I was a little girl, my papa always used to tell me that everything happens for a reason. 

He told me this whenever things got tough for me or our family. Like when grandpa passed away, or us having to move to a bigger house and leave our old one behind. It didn’t really matter what the situation was, he always put a hand on my shoulder, smiled at me reassuringly and said the same thing he always did: everything happens for a reason, Anna. 

He’s full of shit.

If everything happens for a fucking reason, why the hell am I stranded on a deserted island!?

Last month my parents decided to surprise my sister Elsa with a cruise to the Caribbean, with one extra ticket for whoever she wanted to take. Now I was surprised she decided to take me instead of one of her friends. I was still excited and said yes almost immediately. 

Ten days ago we were boarding a luxurious cruise ship, just me and her, not a care in the world. We stood by the railing as we left, waving goodbye to our parents. Then we spent the day touring the ship, enjoying the sun on our skin, and the great food they had to offer. 

Nine days ago, we’re woken up by this god-awful alarm blaring in our room. We thought it was a fire alarm, but when we got onto the deck, we realized the ship was quite literally sinking. Maybe it was because of the storm going on, maybe we hit an iceberg like the Titanic, I have no friggin idea. Elsa grabbed my arm so tight I thought she was going to rip it right off my body as she dragged me through the flurry of panicking people. 

Everyone was getting on the life rafts, screaming bloody murder while the crew was trying its best to keep everyone calm. The lifeboats were taken up pretty quickly, so the inflatable life rafts had to make do with the rest of us. Elsa and I were the first to climb into one, but the ship started to shake, and the belts holding it up came loose, making us both tumble towards the water at high speeds. The impact nearly sent me flying out of the damn thing, but my sister was quick enough to latch onto me and keep me from going overboard. 

The rest is kind of a blur from there.

Sure, we had a life raft to ourselves, but we had no idea what to do now. The tides were so big, the wind was howling in our ears, we couldn’t control where we were going at all. We ended up just ducking down and holding on for dear life, praying we were gonna make it. I peeked my head over the edge to see we weren’t the only ones being carried away by the furious ocean. Several rafts were going every which way, none in our direction. 

Elsa stopped me from looking and just tucked my head under her chin and told me to hang on. I’m not gonna lie, I was scared shitless. We both were, but what could we do? We just drifted into open waters, for hours on end until sleep knocked us out. 

Eight days ago, I’m waking up to feel the raft shaking and rocking in a strange pattern, and I nearly had a heart attack when I saw Elsa wasn’t next to me. I jumped up and was about ready to scream for her when I realized she was only a foot away from me. 

She was waist-deep in the water, dragging the raft towards land. She was huffing and puffing, her face was red by the time the raft hit the sand. I immediately jumped out and hugged her, clutching on to her cause I was so scared when I thought I lost her. She just chuckled and said, “Don’t worry Anna, that’s my job.”

We looked at our surroundings, white sand beneath our feet, grass, and tall palm trees in front of us. We had no clue where we were, we called for help, no one answered. 

Elsa went into leader mode and started devising a plan for us. We actually took the time to see what we had in our raft, which wasn’t much. 

A few tarps, Elsa’s pocket knife, a flare gun, a piece of shit rope that was too damn short to be useful, some freeze-dried rations, a basic first aid kit, a mug that apparently for water, and our shoes. Most of the other provisions fell out of the raft when we impacted the water

Great. Just great. I would have given up any hope in surviving if Elsa wasn’t with me. She was a huge outdoorswoman, loved camping and hiking. Me? Eh, I could take it or leave it. 

The sun was warm, and the breeze was not too cold, so we took advantage and looked around. Well, Elsa looked around. I just followed her and pretended I knew what I was doing. We didn’t find anything big, besides a small body of freshwater at the base of a fifteen-foot waterfall. It was a beautiful sight, but in a situation like this, we couldn’t take the time to appreciate its looks. 

I was so thirsty I about dove into the water, but Elsa stopped me said it wasn’t safe to drink unless we boiled it. 

“How are we supposed to boil it, Elsa? I don’t know if you noticed it or not, but we don’t exactly have a stove or anything.” Her face fell for a moment, and I felt a pang of guilt for being so negative. I was eating my own words less than an hour later when she built a small fire, using that mug to boil said water. I don’t know if it was actually meant to be used like that, but fuck it, whatever works right?

Anyway, the week since then was been spent trying our damndest to survive. The tarps were converted into a cover above the raft, held up by some sticks to sleep under. I almost lost Elsa’s knife, and we are now living on a diet of papayas… or at least I think that’s what they are… I don’t know, either way, I’m already sick to death of them. All in all, I wouldn’t say I’m crushing this survival stuff with ease. 

Elsa on the other hand? God, she’s amazing. 

She can start a fire in sixty seconds flat, while I can’t even get a fucking spark. She climbs those papaya trees like a squirrel, fixes our “tent” whenever needed. I try to help her out, but honestly, I just get in the way. She’d never admit that to me, but in my opinion, I’m just a burden. 

Even right now, I can’t be of help to her. 

I’m standing off to the side right now as she’s looking through bushes in search of dry wood for a fire. Every time I’ve picked up kindling, it’s wet and she says we wouldn’t be able to use it. 

“Don’t you think you have enough for one night?” I ask her. 

She stands up, her face red from the blood rush of bending over, various sizes of sticks tucked under one arm to her side. It’s weird to think of standing here but, she looks so beautiful at this moment. 

I mean - not like that! 

It’s just… today is the first day I’ve actually taken a moment to look at her. Even on a deserted island, with no shower, soap, or a hairbrush, she looks just as gorgeous as she did before the cruise. Her hair is in that signature braid, a little frazzled in some areas, but still looking like silk. Her cargo shorts barely reach to her knees, showing off her slender legs. That t-shirt also does wonders in revealing her figure; slender, yet curvy where it counts. 

Jeez, if it were any other girl you’d think I was checking her out. 

“I want to get as much as we can in case it gets cold tonight,” she points out. 

“But Els, it’s been really warm, day and night since we’ve been here,” I counter. 

“But what if tonights the night that changes?”

I open my mouth to say something back, but I shut it cause I know she’s probably right. She smirks at my defeat and I fold my arms, pouting. 

“Oh don’t be such a baby,” she teases, “we can drop what we have off at the raft, and I’ll go look for more later tonight, okay?” I perk up a bit at this, the bugs in this jungle are really friggin annoying. 

We walk back to the site, as she calls it, which is just beneath some trees where the jungle meets the beach. I helped her carry our pickings, and was just gonna throw it all on the ground, but then Elsa knelt down to start stacking it, largest on the bottom, working the way up. 

Man, even in our shitty situation she can’t help being a neat freak. 

While she’s busy with that, I turn to look out into the ocean, the waves crashing against the sand, just barely out of reach from my feet. Take away the stress of being stranded, this place is not so bad, just boring. I can only skip out so many rocks into the water. 

“Oh damn it,” I hear behind me. I turn to see the stack of firewood tumbled over, and Elsa standing with an annoyed expression on her face. “What’s wrong?” 

“I got pitch all over me,” Elsa grumbles. 

“What’s a pitch?”

“It’s basically sap, but a bigger pain in the ass to wipe off.” 

Looking at her hand and clothes, I can see the mess that was made. Glistening streaks marked her shorts and skin, and her rubbing at it only seemed to make it worse. I reached my hand out instinctively to help but pulled it back. The hell am I supposed to do? With my stinking luck, I’ll only make it worse. 

Elsa furiously scratches at the sap on her shorts and started growling under her breath. I can see the anger rising in her face clear as day, and it’s only a painful reminder of a truth Elsa has been hiding from me since the moment we landed here. 

She’s just as scared and stressed as I am. I know my sister better than anyone, and even though she’s been wearing the mask of someone totally in control, she’s only human. She’s trying to remain calm for me, and it’s taking a toll on her. My guess is she’s clearly getting to her breaking point with how angry she looks. 

Her face is scrunched in fury, her chest is rising and falling rapidly, and her skin is turning red with rage. 

So I stop her. 

I put a hand on her wrist, keeping her from scratching at the pitch. Her head snaps up to look my in the eyes, the anger pointed directly at me, as if she were going to bite my hand off for merely touching her. It takes me putting a hand on her cheek to reassure her that I’m here for her.

Her face drains of color, and guilt floods her eyes. 

“A...Anna,” she starts, at a loss of words. The mask is slipping and I know she probably feels at fault for losing her composure in front of me, but I don’t mind. I want her to be honest with me. 

“It’s okay Elsa, I’m scared too,” I tell her quietly. She closes her eyes and lets out a sigh, her lip trembling. She opens them once more to look at me, smiling. 

“Thank you, Anna.”

I nearly scoff at this. Thank me? I’m not the one keeping us alive, but I know if I tell her this we’ll just keep going back and forth with each other. Instead, I lean in to kiss her cheek, but I missed my mark by an inch, catching the corner of her lip. 

I pull away and see her expression has shifted into something I can’t place. She’s avoiding eye contact and I don’t know why.

“Feel better now?”

“Y-yeah. Much better, thank you, Anna,” she starts, taking my hand away from her cheek, ”I’m gonna… gonna go wash up, hopefully, get this shit off of me, alright?” 

“Okay, should I do anything while you’re-”

“Just try and get a fire started?”

Is she acting weird? No, she’s fine.

Then why is she rushing away from me? Elsa practically whips around and bolts into the trees towards the pond, without another word. Also, she’s asking me to start a fire? She knows how terrible I am at that. 

I want to call out to her and object, but I know she’s under a lot of stress, this is the least I can do for her. 

I rummage for her knife, and the stone she uses to start a fire. Apparently it’s not actual flint, but she makes it works anyway. I set up the kindling and grass almost exactly the way she does, hoping that I can make this work. 

How awesome would that be? She comes back and I have a roaring flame in front of me. That would feel… great, being able to carry my own weight, and help Elsa for a change. I feel my chest swell with tenacity, my eyes narrow in focus as I take the objects in my hands, lining them up over the kindling. I steady the knife against the rock, just like Elsa would have done. I grip it so hard my knuckles are turning white, adding just a bit of pressure before I swipe at the stone, scratching against its hard exterior. 

And nothing happens. 

Seriously!? Not one lousy spark!

“God, sonuva bitch!” I yell out into the sky. I have the strongest urge to throw the damn thing into the ocean, but I take a deep breath instead, calming myself. First try, no big deal - I got this!

I reposition the knife and stone, this time at a different angle; yeah that must be it, the angle was probably wrong!

Nope. The second time, no sparks at all. 

That’s okay! Deep breath, third times the charm, right?

Or was it fourth?

Fifth?

_ Fuck! _

Six, seven, eight - mother fuck me!

At this point, I’m just dulling the blade even more so than it actually is. I’m ravaging the damn stone, scraping away at it, and fucking nothing! How the fuck is it Elsa can do this perfectly! Why can’t I just be useful for once!?

I throw the knife in the sand, my fist shaking. My blood is boiling in my veins, this shit is not fair! How does she do it? Fuck it, I’m just gonna go ask her, this is ridiculous. 

Standing, I straighten my dirty shirt and stomp through the trees in the direction of my sister. My memory isn’t the best, but I recall how to get to that pond almost perfectly. Whenever we feel the need to, we rinse off in the water, although it doesn’t do much. Without soap, it really only helps us scrub the dirt off from our skin. 

I’m so pissed I’m not even paying attention to where I’m stepping. Tripping over every root, bush, and stump I can think of, I keep barreling through it all. I can hear the rushing waterfall in the distance, and I know I’m getting close, so I stop to collect myself. The last thing Elsa needs is me yelling at her on how the fuck she’s so damn good at basic survival shit. 

I shake my head and tread carefully to the pond, not wanting to scare her into thinking I’m some charging bull. I see the falls through the trees and look over to see if Elsa is still here. It’s been about fifteen minutes I’d guess since she left, is pitch really that sticky?

Walking along with the shrubbery, something other than the rushing water catches my ear’s attention. 

Did Elsa just say my name?

I stop just at the edge of the treeline and peer out from behind it. 

And my fucking jaw drops. 

Sitting at the edge of the water, waist-deep, is Elsa… topless. Well, assuming completely naked considering I don’t think she would - oh fuck who cares?

She’s leaning back on one elbow, letting the sun peek through the trees and shine on her milky-white skin. She’s glowing, glistening even, from the water I’d assume. She put her hair up in a messy bun, allowing me to see her neck and collarbone.

Why am I staring? I shouldn’t be staring! Stop staring damn it!

I… can’t stop. 

My eyes go lower to look at her breasts, rising up and down with each breath she takes. They look so full, so perky. A small spike of jealousy hits me as I remember my breasts are not nearly as large as hers. Mine are just average, but hers are… beautiful. She’s beautiful, with her toned stomach, a borderline six-pack. She works out so often at home, its no surprise there. My eyes go down just to her belly button when I realize something I hadn’t before: her forearm is resting on the edge of her abdomen, her hand sinking into the water. 

And it’s mov… ohhh my god. My heart skips a beat as I realize Elsa’s pleasuring herself! Right in front of me! I suck in a breath when I see her closed eyes tighten, her pearly white teeth sinking down on her lower lip. 

I have to look away. I need to look away but my eyes won’t listen to my brain. She looks so perfect, so fucking hot - wait what the fuck!? I can’t think like that! The worst part… I feel myself tighten in my shorts and mortification courses through my body. 

I’m getting hard by my own sister! 

No, no I can’t!

I turn my body, wrenching my eyes from the heavenly sight -  _ stop that! _

I bolt away from there as fast as I can, jumping over every single obstacle in my way. 

My heart is hammering in my chest, sweat is pouring down my head. I can’t get the image of my sister out of my head! I stop running as I reach the edge of the jungle and slump my body against a tree. Leaning against it, I run my hands through my hair, hitting my head, trying anything I can to get that out of my mind!

Stop thinking about it! Don’t think about her. Don’t think about Elsa. You can’t think about Elsa… Elsa, naked and wet, touching -  _ fuck! _

My shorts are becoming so uncomfortable right now, I feel like I’m about to explode - not like  _ that! _

Fuck… fuck! I close my eyes and try to concentrate, and will my penis to stand down...

It doesn’t work. The more I think, the more I see Elsa. Beautiful, beautiful Elsa. The more I see her in my thoughts, the more I start to feel my self-control disintegrate. My hand is involuntarily sinking to the hem of my shorts. Fumbling the button and zipper out of the way, I can’t stop myself from pulling it out into the warm air. 

I don’t… do this. Touching myself, I’ve only done it a few times, all were just spur of the moments that were built up to a release. 

But this feels so much different. My body is dying for a release, the devil on my shoulder is snickering at me, telling me to think dirty things about Elsa. 

And I do. 

I think about her as I pleasure myself, all forms of guilt are locked away in a box for now as I let out a moan. 

“Elsa...” 

I tried to make it quiet, but god it’s so hard. 

Talking quietly I mean! Not me!

Well… me too - but… shut up!

I think of her touching herself and it makes me go faster, and I can feel the tension rising in my stomach. Feeling my hand, I start to think of it as hers. Her warm and silky fingers touching me like this, its too much for me to handle. 

I shoot out into the grass, my orgasm shaking my body as I gasp and whine out Elsa’s name as quietly as possible. I’ve never felt this satisfied before. Again, I don’t do this often, and it usually involves some random girl in a porno. But this feels amazing…

My body starts to calm down, and that’s when the guilt comes flooding back. 

I just masturbated to the thought of Elsa. 

Fuck me, I’m a monster!

I pull up my shorts and zip them up, wiping my hand on the grass, washing away the shame as best I can. 

Walking away from the spot of my lustful overtaking, I quickly pace back to the campsite, hoping my sister isn’t there just yet.

God Anna, how could you? She’s your sister! Your big sister! How could you just watch your sister, in all her sisterly nakedness, do that to herself, and then go jack off to the thought of her?

Thinking about Elsa, naked, alongside you, smiling and reaching for your- 

_ Stop it!! _

I quit stomping in the sand and hang my arms to my sides. I close my eyes and take in a deep breath. That’s better, just breathe and focus on what’s around you. The breeze, the smell of the saltwater, the warm sun on my face…

I got this. I got this, good job me. 

Resuming my trail home, I open my eyes and stare at the wet sand beneath my shoes. 

Just go back, sit down on your ass, and continue to fail miserably at starting a fire. That’s what you’re good at right? Sitting on your ass and thinking of ways to torture a stupid rock and knife. 

I’m walking back a little slower, and I start to feel my heart rate settle, my blood cooling off. I can feel my face losing its flush, and that’s a good sign, even if it was still there, I could just blame the color on a sunburn. 

The area grows more familiar as the curve of the beach keeps going. 

Go back, and sit on your ass. 

Go back and struggle to do basic survival shit. 

Go back and, oh fuck me. 

I can see Elsa, freshly emerged from the treeline, looking around, probably for me. Her hair is flowing down her back once more, and her clothes are slightly damp from the looks of it. God, she’s gor- no! No, stop admiring her!

As I get closer, her head shifts to look in my direction, and I can see her smile at me. Act normal Anna, smile back already. 

I return the grin and stuff my hands in my pockets, mumbling a ‘hey’ to her when we’re within earshot. 

“Where’d you go?” Not the question I hoped to hear just yet. 

“Uhh, I just went for a walk,” I shrug. 

“A walk? I thought you were gonna make a fire,” she remarks, tilting her head in an absolutely adorable way. I’m not the best at lying, but I was always told by friends that the best lies are sometimes the truth. 

“I tried,” emphasis on tried, “but I couldn’t get it. I got pissed and just gave up. I’m sorry for being no help,” I apologize. That’s first in a long list of apologies I owe her. Elsa looks at me silently, her eyes narrow slightly as if she’s thinking about something, but I can’t really tell. She looks down at the kindling, then at the knife I left lying in the dirt, then to me. 

“Come here,” she says. Instantly my feet move me to my sister, and I don’t even think anything of it. She crouches next to the unlit fire and I kneel next to her, watching her every move. She reaches out and fiddles with the grass I left and lets out a soft chuckle. 

“Anna, you’re not gonna start anything with wet grass,” she teases, nudging my shoulder. 

Wet grass? How the fuck did I not know it was wet!

“Uh, I, I didn’t-”

“It’s okay, I’ll teach you how to properly get this baby set up.” I nod eagerly at her proposal and watch her as she goes searching for better resources. It takes her all of twenty seconds to come back with a big fist full of whatever and she tucks it all under the sticks, gingerly, as if it were a form of art. 

“Sit,” she instructs, and I immediately fall on my rear and cross my legs. She moves behind me, and I turn my head around to see what she’s doing, but my mouth goes dry when I feel her sit behind me, her legs placed on either side of my body. She nudges me to scoot closer to the kindling and I oblige, but I’m not sure I like where this is going. 

She leans over to grab the knife and stone, and I can feel her silently judging how I practically destroyed her knife. 

“You owe me a new blade,” she laughs. I chuckle nervously at her joke, mainly cause I can feel her breath on my neck. She nestles closer to me, her front pressed firmly against my back. God her breasts feel so soft against me. 

Oh fuck off, that’s not me being a perv! That’s, just… me stating a casual fact. 

She reaches around me and I take the tools in my hands, but hers are placed against my own. Her head is over my shoulder as she grips my hands, guiding me to the correct way of doing this nearly impossible task. 

“You need to put more pressure where your thumb is, that’s what will create the most force from this angle,” she instructs as she places her thumb over mine. Her right hand is molded against mine, and my heart beats so fast when I remember what her hand, and mine for that matter, was doing not thirty minutes ago. 

She positions my hands in the correct fashion and my face turns hot when I feel her whisper, “Go on Anna.”

I try but nothing happens. She can’t really help me when I try to create sparks, it would just be too awkward. 

I groan but her hand finds a way to my belly, and she rubs a small circle whispering, “Again.”

God I know she’s trying to be encouraging, but she really has no idea that what she’s doing is sending jolts up my back. I try again, but still, nothing happens. 

“Again.”

Nothing.

“Again Anna,”

God her hand feels so good.

“I know you can do this,” she whispers, her breath tickling my ear. She rests her chin on my shoulder and wraps both arms around my abdomen, holding me closer to her. “Again.”

Fuck, come on Anna! I can’t do it! I. Can’t. Fucking. Do it! Anger builds in my chest and I’m ready to break down, but then she says something that stops my heart altogether.

“Do it for me, baby sister.”

Two seconds and I’m completely still, but it feels like minutes. That sentence, it’s encouraging, but God help me if it doesn’t send electricity to all the wrong places. 

Sheer determination is all I can muster and with one hard swipe and... 

Sparks. 

A dozen bright sparks fly from the stone, and land on the dry grass, creating small waves of smoke rising from the kindling. 

“I did it.” I breathe.

“You did it!” Elsa cheers. I smile and my body starts to shake as I start to laugh in relief. I feel my sister shake behind me, joining me in my prideful hysterics. 

I can’t believe I actually did it. Okay I know what you’re thinking, it’s a spark, I started a fire, la-di-fucking-da. But this is huge for me. For once in this shitty situation, I actually did something to help myself, to help Elsa. 

I feel her arms tighten even more as we continue our burst of giggles, and I feel Elsa turn her head, pressing a hard kiss to my cheek. She holds her lips against the side of my face longer than what I’m used to, but it feels amazing. She ends in a soft ‘muah’ noise. 

I turn my head to look at my big sister, and I can’t help but melt. Her eyes are beaming with pride, her snow-white teeth formed in the biggest, most beautiful smile ever. I smile back at her, and we look at each other… but then… her eyes look at my lips. And I look at hers. 

I want to kiss her, I want to so much, more than I’ve ever wanted anything before. We lock eyes and I swear on everything I hold dear in this life, one of us is leaning in.

But then the slightest movement from her pinky makes me realize just how low her hand has trailed down my abdomen. It brushed the waistband of my shorts, and I’m hit with an embarrassing reality, of how fucking hard I am. 

I lean back and my cheeks flush at this, thank god I wasn’t the one sitting behind her. 

I blink and turn my head away slightly, I have to go. She can’t know that… that I want her.

“I um, I better go wash up. I probably don’t smell too good right?” I scoff. 

Her smile wavers ever so slightly, and she exhales, “I don’t think so, but, if… if you insist.”

I nod my head and scootch away from Elsa, who in turn stands up, helping me to my feet. 

Looking to the fire and back to her, I grin slightly and my hands go back into my pockets, mainly so I can rearrange my bulge from showing too much. 

“Thank you, Elsa, for everything,” I whisper. She smiles and I notice a pink tint on her cheeks as she looks to me, her soothing voice echoing in my ears, “It was no problem Anna, I’m proud of you.”

She’s proud of me, sweet Jesus it feels amazing to hear her say that. I mumble my thanks again to her, and turn in the direction of the pond and start walking. 

Some amount of steps in I look over my shoulder and see her watching me go, that same smile cemented on her gorgeous face. I turn my head back again once I’m out of her sight, and I start running.

My chest is swelling, my legs are shaking, but I keep running, away from the camp, away from Elsa, and away from the obvious truth I can’t escape. 

I want my sister. I want Elsa so fucking bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> What do ya think! I should have the next chapter up in about three months, maybe four.  
> Kidding! Haha... too soon? Yeah... probably not that funny.  
> (Also I'm aware actual life rafts on ships are better equipt for emergencies than I actually described, don't judge me, I don't cruise)  
> This was different for me in the sense that this is the first time I didn't include the smut in the first chapter. Maybe that will work out, maybe not, trial and error is kinda my thing. I've got lots of plans for these two, in this story, and in others to share with you. I hope you all are staying healthy and safe, I wish you the best in the shitty situation we are all in. Much love to you all for the continued support you have given me in all my works. Until next time my friends.


End file.
